


Navy Blues

by Redhat



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Out of Character, Uniform Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhat/pseuds/Redhat
Summary: Быть хорошим слугой не так-то просто. Быть хорошим слугой, как и врачом, и лоцманом, и капитаном — это призвание.





	Navy Blues

Быть хорошим слугой не так-то просто. Быть хорошим слугой, как и врачом, и лоцманом, и капитаном — это призвание.  
  
Томас Джопсон любил думать о том, что он хорошо справляется с работой вестового, находится на своем месте. Ни одну из своих обязанностей, коих было немало, он не оставлял без внимания и прилежного исполнения, чем и заслужил себе безупречную репутацию. Иначе стал бы капитан Крозье брать его в новую экспедицию? Нет, не стал бы. Капитан мигом нашел бы другого, чтобы накрывал на стол, убирал в каюте, вовремя менял постельное белье и следил, в порядке ли его одежда. «Не просто одежда, — мысленно поправлял себя Джопсон, — обмундирование. Это не обычные брюки, жилет, обувь, шляпа и так далее. Они составляют облик капитана, как парадная сабля, навигационные приборы и судовой журнал».  
  
Томас Джопсон стеснялся признаться в этом даже самому себе, но именно форма морского офицера, ее чистка, стирка, глажка и починка являлись его любимым делом. А уж облекая своего капитана в эти предметы официального гардероба — темно-синие, белоснежные, с блестящими пуговицами, — Джопсон ощущал нечто сродни религиозному благоговению. Так, верно, чувствует себя служка в церкви, причастный к внешней, ритуальной стороне таинств. «Сие есть тело мое и одежа моя, скрывающая человека, но являющая миру силу и власть». И хотя у капитана Крозье были и теплые куртки, и свитера, и жилеты разных цветов, именно полный мундир вводил Джопсона в состояние почтительного трепета и радости. Он был счастлив, что должен заботиться об этих вещах.  
  
Разумеется, он украдкой наблюдал за тем, как одеты другие офицеры «Террора», и подмечал мельчайшие изменения и детали. Например, первый лейтенант Литтл, высокий крупный мужчина с широкими плечами, в длинной шинели выглядел почти великаном, а вот в мундире будто бы чувствовал некую скованность, словно куртка вечно жала ему под мышками. Второй лейтенант Ходжсон частенько болел и немного потерял в весе, отчего одежда смотрелась на нем чуточку мешковатой; зато он всегда безупречно повязывал шейный платок. Наконец, Джон Ирвинг, третий по старшинству, носил форму со всем обаянием рыцарственной юности, однако Джопсон видел, что с годами неравнодушный к еде лейтенант сделается грузен — мундир будет стягивать его тело, туго сжимая под горлом, как и доброго пастыря их экспедиции, сэра Джона Франклина.  
  
Сам капитан Фрэнсис Крозье (Джопсон помнил его еще на корабле в Антрактиде — тогда у капитана было меньше дюймов на талии и седины в волосах) в кителе, брюках и с цепочкой часов поперек жилета являл собою образ истинного хозяина северных морей. Мундир заставлял Крозье выпрямлять спину, и его крепкая плотная фигура в темной шерстяной ткани казалась вытесанной из куска базальта. Гордый, неколебимый, само благородство! Смахивая щеткой невидимые пылинки, откусывая кончик нитки, выбившейся из шва, вдевая в петли сверкающие эполеты, Джопсон преисполнялся такой гордости за своего капитана, что готов был сцепиться с кем угодно, кто оспорил бы царственность его вида.  
  
Вера его оставалась нерушимой до того дня, когда сэр Джон и старшие офицеры флагманского судна прибыли отобедать на борту «Террора».  
  
Конечно, то было не первое явление сэра Джона на их корабль, но прежде его краткие посещения носили сугубо деловой характер, и Джопсону приходилось только готовить чай и убирать посуду после совещания, а не прислуживать за столом на протяжении всей трапезы. Памятный визит состоялся в середине августа: они уже недели две шли в проливе Ланкастера, и Джопсон слышал краем уха, что очень скоро полярное лето, а с ним и их путешествие, подойдут к концу. Капитан Крозье распорядился сервировать обеденный стол в офицерской кают-компании лучшим фарфором и серебром, а позже подать чай и бренди в большую капитанскую каюту. Младший вестовой мистер Джордж должен был помогать Джопсону с посудой, а мистер Гибсон — принимать шинели и головные уборы гостей. Джопсон помнил, как ощутил при этом легкую тень досады. Не то чтобы мистер Гибсон плохо обращался с одеждой, но и звезд с неба не хватал; мог обжечься утюгом или пропустить болтавшуюся пуговицу на рубашке, или не вычистить с должным рвением сапоги. Лучше бы он приготовил тарелки, а Джопсон... Но кто он такой, чтобы перечить приказу, пускай всего лишь в мыслях?  
  
В назначенный час Джопсон стоял у входа в кают-компанию, глядя, как спускаются по трапу гости с «Эребуса», как они, весело переговариваясь и топая ногами, сбрасывают пальто и плащи на руки мистеру Гибсону, как идут по коридору за капитаном Крозье. Крозье посторонился, пропуская вперед дородного сэра Джона, следом потянулись лейтенанты, среди которых Джопсон узнал только Грэма Гора (выправка отличная, но воротник слегка примят). Затем зашли и расселись лейтенанты «Террора», и Джопсон уже был готов получить распоряжения от капитана Крозье, когда в дверях едва не столкнулся с незнакомым высоким офицером.  
  
— Прошу прощения, сэр...  
  
— Это я прошу прощения, чуть не сбил вас с ног, — офицер выглянул в коридор и зычно крикнул: — Коммандер, сэр, мы вас ждем!  
  
Тут только Джопсон заметил, что один из гостей замешкался. Опустившись на одно колено под лампой у люка, блестя эполетами, он наклонился и чесал холку Нептуну, корабельному псу. От этого зрелища Джопсон пришел в ужас. Нептун обильно линял, оставляя длинную черную шерсть на всех поверхностях, к которым прикасался, и Джопсон ежедневно выметал из капитанской каюты пригоршни этой шерсти. Глядя же, как псина, виляя хвостом, трется о китель и брюки коммандера, у него было одно желание — побежать и схватить щетку, а еще метлу, ведь этот негодник просто так не отлипнет...  
  
— Ну, все, хватит тебе. — Коммандер поднялся, напоследок похлопав пса по боку.  
   
Кто-то в кубрике коротко свистнул, и Нептун потрусил на зов, явно надеясь получить вкусную подачку. Джопсон вытянулся во фрунт, мысленно отмечая все, что происходит вокруг: в кают-компании уже завязалась оживленная беседа, без коммандера они не начнут, собака грязная, о Господи... Он искал пути, чтобы разрешить эту деликатную ситуацию, но гость сам пришел ему на помощь:  
  
— Мне нужно вымыть руки, — пробормотал он, разглядывая мокрые от слюны ладони с налипшей собачьей шерстью.  
  
Джопсон тоже уставился на них (длинные пальцы с идеально чистыми ногтями), затем взгляд его метнулся к дверям офицерских кают. В обязанности Джопсона не входило там прибираться, и он мог только надеяться, что каюты содержатся в должном порядке. Но одно дело надеяться, и совсем другое — быть уверенным... Рисковать честью корабля он не мог.  
  
— Прошу за мной, сэр!  
   
Вряд ли капитан Крозье возразит против того, чтобы офицер лишь одним чином ниже воспользовался его тазом для умывания. Проведя коммандера через идеально убранную каюту на корме, Джопсон открыл дверь в спальню Крозье, зажег лампу и проверил, не замерзла ли вода в кувшине. Он обернулся, чтобы предложить гостю все, что ему понадобится, и вздрогнул. Оказывается, все это время тот стоял совсем рядом, перегораживая собой проход. Красивый, высокий. Очень высокий.  
  
— Прошу, вот вода, мыло и чистое полотенце, сэр, — отчего-то хриплым голосом произнес Джопсон. — Если желаете, сэр, я могу принести кипяченой...  
  
— Благодарю, всего достаточно, — тихо и как-то... ласково перебил его коммандер.  
  
Только теперь Джопсон как следует рассмотрел его лицо: молодое, но уже обветренное, с широкой челюстью, острым носом и глазами пронзительными, как у хищной птицы. Темные волнистые волосы падали ему на брови, и коммандер дернул головой, смахивая прядь со лба. Во рту у Джопсона пересохло; он отступил в сторону, вжавшись задом в резной бортик капитанской койки. Коммандер шагнул к тазу и уставился на него.  
  
— Вы могли бы полить мне на руки? Не хочу заляпать шерстью собственность капитана Крозье.  
  
— Конечно, сэр! Извините...  
  
И как он сам не додумался? Проклиная себя за глупость, Джопсон взял кувшин, дождался, пока коммандер намылит ладони, и аккуратно наклонил его, чтобы не забрызгать водой рукава. Стоя так близко к гостю, даже в свете единственной лампы он отчетливо видел каждую волосинку на его кителе... а несколько даже запутались вокруг пуговиц, Матерь Божья! Вот же каналья Нептун!  
  
— Простите меня, сэр...  
  
— Да? — Не глядя на него, коммандер взял полотенце.  
  
— Позволите немного почистить вашу куртку, сэр? Собака, она...  
  
— Да, каналья Нептун! — рассмеялся коммандер, и Джопсон сам изумленно улыбнулся совпадению их мыслей. — Мне снять ее, или справитесь так?  
  
— Как вам будет угодно, сэр. — Джопсон уже достал щетки из ящика, куда сложил их после того, как закончил одевать к обеду капитана Крозье.  
   
Он надеялся, что гость выйдет в большую каюту, ближе к свету из кормовых окон, но тот так и застыл в маленькой спальне, лишь разведя руки в стороны.  
  
— Я не боюсь щекотки, если вас это интересует, — чуть иронично промолвил он, и Джопсон невольно поежился. — Я вообще ничего не боюсь.  
  
— Коммандер...  
  
— Джеймс Фитцджеймс, — тихо прозвучало над ухом. Отчего-то в каюте стало очень жарко, из-за переборки донесся голос кого-то из офицеров и общий смех. — А ваше имя?..  
  
— Томас Джопсон, с-сэр...  
  
— Лучше поторопитесь, мистер Джопсон. Меня ждут.  
  
  
Джопсон плохо помнил, что и как он делал потом. Точнее, он помнил, как прошел обед, но не ясно, а всполохами и обрывками, в которые постоянно вклинивалась одна и та же картина: его пальцы на груди коммандера Фитцджеймса распутывают застрявшую на пуговицах шерсть... а теперь расстегивают эти пуговицы, чтобы вытащить волосинки из петель. Вот уже руки коммандера делают что-то с его собственной одеждой, что-то недозволенное, пугающее — сминают, сдвигают, оттягивают края так, чтобы можно было просунуть ладонь. Кажется, он выронил щетку и прижался щекой к ткани жилета (безукоризненно белый, мягкий и плотный, высочайшего качества), а потом привстал на цыпочки и уткнулся лицом коммандеру в шею (синий шелковый платок, узел он не запомнил). Длинные пальцы забрались ему между ягодиц и надавили, заставляя прильнуть совсем близко, так что твердый жар в паху коммандера опалил ему бедра. Кажется, коммандер поцеловал его в висок и что-то сказал — что именно, Джопсон тоже забыл. И тут они оба каким-то образом оказались за дверью каюты, в коридоре, и последним, что Джопсон увидел, была высокая стройная фигура, созданная Всевышним исключительно для того, чтобы носить мундир военно-морского флота. Фигура эта удалилась от него, повернула направо и исчезла в кают-компании.  
  
Сморгнув слезы (он плакал? почему он плакал?), Джопсон бросился на камбуз, где его встретили раздосадованный кок мистер Диггл с супницей и перепуганный мистер Джордж с подносом и половником. Хвала Господу, Джопсон умудрился ничего не уронить и не разлить, и, если он не ошибся, суп пришелся джентльменам по вкусу. Он стоял в углу и следил, чтобы бокалы у всех были полны, и обходил стол с графином вина. Он отчетливо помнил, что лейтенант Ходжсон взял меньше жаркого, чем остальные, а лейтенант Ирвинг уплетал свою порцию с большим аппетитом. Он доливал воду в граненый стакан сэра Джона, стараясь не смотреть на того, кто сидел слева, напротив капитана Крозье. Он старался не смотреть и на капитана Крозье, однако настал момент, когда гости отбыли, офицеры «Террора» разошлись по своим делам, и Джопсон явился раздеть своего капитана.  
  
Сбросив китель, сражаясь с тесным жилетом, Крозье по своему обыкновению ворчал, сквозь зубы проклиная трапезный церемониал и пустые разговоры, но на этот раз его брюзжание наводило на Джопсона тоску, смешанную с глухим раздражением. Крозье брюзжал, словно сварливый, лишенный всех радостей жизни старик, который вернулся с воскресной службы и перемывает косточки другим прихожанам. Он крепко выпил за обедом и дернул пуговицу на жилете, так что Джопсон был вынужден помочь снять его, чтобы капитан не испортил хорошую вещь. Освобождая Крозье от шейного платка, Джопсон будто бы впервые заметил, какая дряблая у него кожа и до чего быстро она покрывается седой щетиной, жесткой, как наждачная бумага. К тому времени, когда Крозье стянул с себя рубаху и нырнул головой в ворот ночной сорочки, Джопсона уже трясло от отвращения. Тем не менее, он собрал белье капитана, отложил то, что пойдет в стирку, и приготовил на завтра чистую рубашку, кальсоны и носки. Китель, жилет и брюки Джопсон аккуратно расправил и развесил по местам. Ему и в страшном сне не привиделось бы вымещать свой гнев на ни в чем не повинной одежде.  
  
— Несносный болтун, — проскрипел из койки Крозье, когда Джопсон уже собирался задвинуть за собой дверцу.  
— Прошу прощения, сэр?  
  
— Этот коммандер Фитцджеймс. Трепло, каких поискать. Помяни мое слово, Томас, скорее ад замерзнет, чем этот фат прекратит молоть языком.  
  
«Почему, почему можно оскорблять человека только за то, что он хорош собой и красноречив от природы?» — стучало в висках у Джопсона, когда он улегся и погасил свечу в своей каморке по соседству с каютой мистера Блэнки (ледового лоцмана, чей гардероб был так же далек от фатовства, как Земля от Солнца). Закутавшись в одеяло, он почувствовал, что изнурен до крайности, но при этом совершенно не хочет спать. Волна легкой дурноты, которая подступила к горлу при мысли о рыхловатой плоти Крозье под ночной сорочкой, схлынула прочь под ветром других воспоминаний. Джопсон представил себе, как, возможно, в эту самую минуту другой вестовой на другом корабле помогает раздеться коммандеру Фитцджеймсу, как соскальзывают слои дорогой ткани с этого молодого прекрасного крепкого тела, и тихонько застонал в подушку. Пускай это грех, или того хуже — предательство, но сейчас он отдал бы все на свете, чтобы очутиться на «Эребусе», в объятиях коммандера или рядом с ним, хоть на минутку, на миг...  
  
С этой мукой в сердце Томас Джопсон погрузился в тяжелую прерывистую дрему. Утром он очнулся вспотевший и с больным горлом, тем самым пополнив пока недлинный и не внушающий опасений список «полярных страдальцев» доктора Педди.  
  
* * *  
  
В следующий раз Томас Джопсон встретился с Джеймсом Фитцджеймсом наедине спустя год, две недели и три дня. Многое изменилось за это время: сэр Джон Франклин умер, молодой коммандер «Эребуса» стал его капитаном, а капитан «Террора» Крозье пил так часто и так много, что Джопсон, невольно посвященный в эту мерзкую тайну, порою спрашивал себя, способен ли Крозье вообще управлять своим экипажем. Они стояли посреди белого безмолвия, скованные ледяными кандалами, запуганные неведомым чудовищем, безжалостной цингой и смертельным холодом грядущей зимы. Они проживали день за днем, как в унылом бреду, когда в начале сентября Джопсон получил приказ явиться на «Эребус» к капитану Фитцджеймсу. Джопсон не стал ломать голову, зачем он там понадобился. Не стал он и радоваться такому странному заданию. Море льда выпило его способность радоваться, оставив только окоченевшую, лишенную почти всех чувств оболочку.  
  
Однако, когда Томас Джопсон увидел Джеймса Фитцджеймса, греющего руки над маленькой печкой, он понял, что еще не разучился чувствовать. Все, что он смутно помнил с той их встречи на «Терроре», всколыхнулось в сердце, словно внезапно разбуженное живое существо. Оцепенение спало с него, как саван, растворилось в сравнительно теплом воздухе жилой палубы. Джопсон любил, как пахнет в большой капитанской каюте... как пахло в ней до того, как Крозье сделался несдержан в выпивке. Здесь, на корме «Эребуса», едва ощущался аромат бренди, сильнее — дерева и лимона, а еще металла и влажной шерстяной ткани. Вместо мундира Фитцджеймс был одет в свитер и белый жилет — мягкий, вспомнилось Джопсону, чуть скользкий на ощупь и...  
  
— Томас, верно? — голос у Фитцджеймса был все тот же: тихий, низкий и как будто вкрадчивый.  
  
— Да, капитан, сэр. Явился по вашему приказу, сэр.  
  
— Благодарю, что не заставили ждать. Закройте дверь на крючок.  
  
Джопсон сделал так, как ему велели, отметив про себя, что у Крозье на дверях никакого крючка не было. Но, верно, он зачем-то понадобился капитану Фитцджеймсу, и...  
  
— Чем я могу быть вам полезен, сэр?  
  
— Все донельзя прозаично, — Фитцджеймс вздохнул и откинул со лба прядь волос. — Я слыхал, вы отлично управляетесь с иголкой и ниткой, мистер Джопсон. Мне требуется ушить некоторые вещи, но мой вестовой, мистер Хор, не в состоянии сметать даже сносный мешок для картошки. Он уже испортил мне одни брюки, поэтому... Буду весьма признателен, если вы окажете мне эту услугу.  
  
— Разумеется, сэр! — Джопсон даже порозовел. Капитан Крозье редко баловал его похвалой, а услышать ее из уст такого блестящего офицера было тем приятнее. — Скажите мне, сколько вы желаете убрать в швы, и я незамедлительно...  
  
— Не знаю! — резко перебил его Фитцджеймс и тут же добавил мягче: — Простите, Томас, я вправду понятия не имею. Штаны слишком свободные в поясе, даже если я надеваю под низ еще две пары. Жилеты еще куда ни шло, но я терпеть не могу, когда брюки...  
  
— Я все понял, сэр, — Джопсон деловито поглядел по сторонам. — Тогда я сниму с вас мерки... понадобится что-то, чем заменить портновскую ленту. Разрешите отлучиться, поискать какой-нибудь шнурок, сэр?  
  
— Такой подойдет? — Фитцджеймс протянул ему толстую нитку, скрученную в маленький клубок. — Я навязал узелки через дюйм, довольно точно.  
  
Джопсон проглотил комок в горле. Ему вдруг почудилось, всего лишь на секунду, что его не хотят выпускать из каюты, что он здесь... пленник, но по собственной доброй воле. Сердце затопили необъяснимое волнение и тягучая щемящая нежность. Наверное, они отразились в его глазах, потому что Фитцджеймс улыбнулся ему, и в этой улыбке Джопсон увидел и слишком много, и слишком мало. Он начал потеть в тяжелом бушлате, грубом шарфе и свитере и, смущенно кашлянув, вцепился в пуговицы.  
  
— Сэр, вы позволите?..  
  
— Что за вопросы, Томас? Оставьте куртку и остальное здесь и идемте ко мне, — Фитцджеймс кивнул на дверь в глубине каюты. — Там нам будет удобнее.  
  
Джопсон смущенно потупился и в несколько шагов проделал тот же путь, каким ходил каждый день у себя на корабле, проверяя, спит ли капитан Крозье, или бодрствует. Он угадывал по отдельным звукам, чем Крозье занят; прислушивался, звякают ли стакан и бутылка, шелестят ли страницы судового журнала. От остроты слуха и верности догадок зависело, испортит ли он капитану настроение, или наоборот. Отчего-то Джопсону казалось, что и сейчас ему следует быть очень внимательным и смекалистым, и, возможно, тогда...  
  
Еще один крючок, на двери в капитанскую спальню, тихо стукнул, ложась в свою петлю. Джопсон обернулся, застыв между краем письменного стола с зажженной лампой и скрытой в полумраке постелью. «Здесь когда-то спал покойный сэр Джон!» — мелькнуло в голове, и по спине и шее пронесся колючий холодок. Фитцджеймс, по-прежнему улыбаясь, стоял на дороге, перекрывая выход.  
  
— С-сэр... — Джопсон отчетливо ощущал себя зверем, угодившим в капкан, и ощущение было не из приятных.  
  
— Тут не так холодно, — пояснил капитан. — Я приказал лучше законопатить щели и обшить край двери, чтобы плотнее закрывалась. Чувствуете, совсем нет сквозняков.  
  
«Да здесь просто душно!» Джопсон не понимал, чем пахнет в этом алькове: сладковатой пылью, или засушенными цветами, или каким-то странным пряным маслом... Букет ароматов проник в ноздри и растекся по телу, мягко и ласково оглушая, будто он погружался в стог дурманящего разнотравья. Огонек в лампе едва теплился; и Фитцжеймс, и Джопсон (по чистой привычке) оба потянулись к ней, и их руки столкнулись.  
  
— Ох, извините, сэр...  
  
— Джеймс. — Длинные пальцы тесно сплелись с его собственными, и Джопсон задрожал. — Здесь я Джеймс, хорошо?  
  
— Прошу прощения, я должен...  
  
— Ты слишком часто извиняешься, Томас, даже когда ни в чем не виноват. — Капитан дотянулся до лампы другой рукой, так что Джопсон оказался почти в кольце его объятий; язычок пламени разгорелся ярче. — Не бойся, я не стану тебя бранить. На столе карандаш и бумага, запиши все, что потребуется.  
  
Его руку отпустили так же внезапно, как и сжали, и Джопсон словно вынырнул из своего полусна, чтобы немного отдышаться. В маленькой каюте было негде развернуться, только несколько дюймов воздуха отделяли его от капитана... Джеймса, и когда капи... Джеймс начал расстегивать жилет, он ненароком едва не коснулся груди Джопсона. Тот попятился, упираясь в ребро стула, во что-то мягкое и плотное, наброшенное на спинку. Китель — вычищенный, выглаженный, с капитанскими эполетами. Джопсон не удержался и безотчетно погладил плотный пустой рукав, пропустил между пальцами золотую бахрому. Сзади раздался смешок.  
  
— Так нравится? Хочешь примерить?  
  
Ошарашенный такой дерзостью — нет, кощунством! — Джопсон лишь молча помотал головой.  
  
— Тебе бы подошел мундир, — рука легла ему на плечо, заставляя повернуться. — Ты славный помощник, Томас. Из тебя бы получился отличный лейтенант.  
  
— Я не... — он хотел сказать, что никогда не учился навигации, что и грамоте толком не учился, что не знал своего отца и дважды потерял мать; он бы излил капитану Фитцджеймсу душу, но вместо этого глядел на него, полураздетого в трепещущем свете лампы, и не мог вымолвить ни слова. Фитцджеймс спустил с плеч подтяжки и стоял, придерживая пояс брюк — нет, сжимая _себя_ между ног, — а в вырезе нательной сорочки торчали, отбрасывая тень, острые кости ключиц.  
  
— Вы п-простудитесь, сэр, — наконец выдавил Джопсон; каждый слог драл ему горло, как наждаком.  
  
— Джеймс, — терпеливо поправил его капитан. — Ты вправду боишься, что я заболею? Или чего-то другого?  
  
Джопсон снова помотал головой и на всякий случай вцепился в край стола. Его пошатывало, легкие вновь наполнились знойным дурманом. В ушах шумело и звенело, как звенит над летним прудом мошкара. Он закрыл глаза.  
  
— Эй, не прячься, — будто издалека донесся приказ. — Посмотри на меня. Встань туда, к стене, и смотри на меня.  
  
Джопсон повиновался, радуясь крепкой опоре под лопатками, этому отвесному дну, которого он достиг спустя долгие, долгие минуты. Что-то проскрипело по полу, зашуршало, звякнуло; явственнее запахло маслом. Он не мог разлепить веки, наоборот, зажмурился еще сильнее, пока в черноте вокруг не остались только редкие звуки да аромат забытого июльского дня, лесов, лугов, каких Джопсон никогда не видел, и знал, что не увидит в своей жизни. Ветер пронесся над травами и цветами, шелестя: «Томас, Томас!», повеяло терпким телесным запахом, как если бы кто-то в жаркий день вышел из моря, или спустился с корабля, или...  
  
Послышался приглушенный стон, и Джопсон открыл глаза. Капитан Фитцджеймс сидел перед ним на стуле, накинув китель на плечи, спустив брюки и исподнее до щиколоток, широко раздвинув ноги, делая что-то... с собой, и когда Джопсон понял, что именно, колени у него дрогнули и подкосились. Он опустился, почти рухнул на пол, глядя, как завороженный, на это бесстыжее морское божество, явившееся ему одному: золото эполета трепетало при каждом движении руки, мокрые пальцы ритмично скользили по члену, а два черных провала под бровями уставились на него, Джопсона, увлекая за собой в гибельную бездну. Он моргнул; теперь капитан не просто ласкал себя, как ласкает долгими полярными ночами каждый мужчина на борту. Выпутавшись из брюк, Фитцджеймс поднялся, поставил левую ногу на сиденье и завел руку назад, между ягодиц. Джопсону казалось, он тлеет изнутри и вот-вот вспыхнет по-настоящему, но вместо того, чтобы снова зажмуриться, он как слепой пополз вперед, стараясь дотянуться до капитана и... помочь?..  
  
— Нет, — хрипло выдохнул Фитцджеймс, — просто смотри. Прошу...  
  
Он повернул погруженный до середины палец, нахмурившись, сжался, втягивая его еще глубже, и вдруг охнул, широко распахнув глаза, пожирая Джопсона таким взглядом, что тот едва не лишился чувств. Кровь бросилась в голову и в пах; Джопсон облился потом, словно кипятком, и застыл на месте, делая мелкие свистящие вдохи и выдохи, ведь любой другой звук из его горла грозился обернуться сладким воем. Он съежился на полу, как преданный пес у ног хозяина, как раб у подножия пламенного трона. Отсюда он видел все: гордо торчащий влажный член между худыми бедрами, подтянутую мошонку, пятна масла на белой коже с россыпью темных волосков, уже два пальца, что волею капитана вторгались в его собственное тело. Черное в тусклом свете пятно кителя, золото пуговиц, длинная линия гибкого стана с косыми выступами ребер. Грудь Фитцджеймса ходила ходуном, губы приоткрылись; он смотрел уже не на Джопсона, а будто внутрь него, в самую душу, где посеял бурю и смятение. Не было сил даже расстегнуть собственные штаны. Это было больше, чем грех, это было осквернение всего, что их окружало, ради чего они жили до сих пор в труде и лишениях, и он, вестовой Джопсон, принял это, как дар.  
  
По телу Фитцджеймса прошла дрожь.  
  
— Томас, — слетело с пересохших губ, и Джопсон заставил себя выпрямиться, встать на колени, поднять лицо. — Том... ми...  
  
Он успел прошептать самому себе: «Я ваш, сэр», когда пальцы капитана сжались вокруг основания члена, до предела оттягивая кожу, и семя брызнуло ему на руку и на впалый живот. Его окатила вторая волна дрожи, затем третья, слабая, как след прилива, и Фитцджеймс обмяк, дыша тяжело и загнанно. Морщась, он выпустил, освободил себя, слегка шатаясь на мелко трясущихся ногах. Как в забытьи, коснулся правой, испачканной в семени ладонью волос Джопсона, будто благословляя, потом безотчетно провел себя по лицу.  
  
— Мне надо... вымыть руки, — вымолвил Фитцджеймс и качнулся вперед. Джопсон едва успел вскочить и подхватить его под мышки. Капитан весь горел; китель свалился у него с плеч, и Джопсон поспешно подобрал его и вернул на место.  
  
— Я все приготовлю, сэр. Вам нужно одеться. Прошу вас, Джеймс, пожалуйста...  
  
Что-то мелькнуло перед его взором (улыбка, это была улыбка), и губы прижались к его губам, окуная в омут соленой сладости. Тут уже Джопсон не выдержал и застонал, так тихо, как мог, отдавая больше страсти объятиями и взглядом. «Я ваш, Джеймс». Он уже забыл, кем был час назад, вчера, в прошлое воскресенье, когда открывал свой молитвенник и новую бутылку виски. Это больше не имело значения.  
  
  
Зато Джопсон отлично помнил, что и как он делал потом. Сначала он нагрел воду на маленькой печке, полил Джеймсу на руки и помог одеться. Затем он спокойно, иногда усмехаясь подчеркнуто ленивым движениям Джеймса, снял с него мерки и записал цифры на листке бумаги. Он достал из ящика под койкой чистые вещи, которые требовалось ушить, и аккуратно упаковал их. Он рассказал Джеймсу, сколько Крозье выпивает за день и сколько виски осталось в кладовой «Террора». Он позволил Джеймсу целовать себя и гладить между ног — сладкая пытка, намек, обещание. Они условились о новой встрече и о том, когда Джеймс уведомит об этом капитана Крозье.  
  
Впрочем, отныне у Джопсона был только один капитан.


End file.
